Rajak Kertia
Tier: 6-B+ Name: Rajak Kerta Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Noble and the previous clan leader of the Kerta family. He is the son of Ragar Kertia and the older brother of Rael Kertia. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and senses; telepathy (offensive, defensive, and communicative), flight Attack Potency: Country Level+ '''Stronger than characters who can cause small country level explosions. '''Range: Several hundred miles, likely higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''The Kerta clan specializes in speed as such he is the fastest noble,he is faster than frankenstein who traveled across a country and an ocean and arrived at a distant island in what seemed like seconds; also, in base he is capable of reacting point-blank to the lightning he generates '''Lifting Strength: No definite lifting feats, but should be in the billions of tons via powerscaling. Striking Strength: Class EJ+ ( At least equal to frankenstein in strength who can physically overpower the likes of Rael), | Very likely Class ZJ Durability: Country level + ''' '''Stamina: Can fight for extremely long periods of time with powerful opponents. | Very High Intelligence:'''Very Intelligent '''Equipment: Kartas As the eldest son, he has been passed down the soul weapon Kartas from his father. As observed by Frankenstein, Rajak has impressive control over his soul weapon and unlike Rael, uses it to hide his aura making him discreet like a true assassin. Even Frankenstein acknowledges that he is a befitting successor to the previous Kertia clan's leader. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enhanced Speed': The Kertia Clan is known for its speed and Rajak is no exception. He is also able to suddenly appear in a whirlwind of wind which clearly depicts his agility. Furthermore, as the leader of the Kertia clan, he was genuinely surprised to be outmatched in speed by Cadis Etrama Di Raizel or anyone for that matter. He is able to move at hypersonic speeds, or possibly beyond. This is evident in his ability to dodge and deflect laser beams at point-blank range. *'Doppelganger Illusions': Rajak can spontaneously create multiple copies of himself to surround the enemy. Unlike, Rael he can create a dozen of such clones and because he erases his presence and has superior speed, this ability becomes far more deadly in comparison. These clones can inflict physical damage to the enemy, and are often used to confuse the enemy while Rajak goes in for the kill. *'Camouflage': Rajak has the ability to effectively become invisible by blending in with his natural surroundings. *'Shroud of Darkness': Rajak has the power to transform his clothes into a large cloak made out of shadows. This shroud is able to make him seemingly teleport out of harm's way, obscure his enemy's senses, suppress any sound he would other wise make, induce a feeling of vertigo, suffocate opponents, as well as absorb his enemy's attacks. The shroud is also able to extend to great lengths, as well as disperse into shadows and reform at will.